Father's Day
by Uozumi
Summary: This was the day that Naruto dreaded above any other day at school. Everyone's father would come to see how far their child had progressed, but Naruto would be alone.


**Title** _Father's Day_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** General/WAFF  
**Rating** G  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavor. I also do not own the song contained within, it is property of its respective owner(s).  
**Summary** This was the day that Naruto dreaded above any other day at school. Everyone's father would come to see how far their child had progressed, but Naruto would be alone.

This was the day that Naruto dreaded. Even though he woke up with his ever present grin on his face, he wanted to go right back to bed. However, if he wanted to become the Hokage, Naruto had to face this day like all the others. The six-year-old slipped his goggles onto his head and practiced his grin in the mirror, hands on his hips. "I'm going to be the Hokage!" He held his grin a few more minutes and then sagged before looking back over at his futon.

Grabbing up his book bag, he slipped it on and set his grin on his face as best he could. Today was going to be a good day - no. Today was going to be a _great_ day! The grin widened slightly and looked a bit more convincing as he left his apartment for school. He walked down the street as he always did, looking confident and full of himself as he passed by people who were giving him looks that would have kept any normal child in bed for years. He ignored the contempt, hate, and fear and kept walking. That's how he lived, one foot in front of the other because that was the only way he could become the Hokage and turn those looks into love, admiration, and pride.

As he neared the school, his steps faltered, but as soon as they did, he made his grin a little wider and made his steps a bit longer. He reached the school yard a bit faster than usual, but he didn't mind. Setting his bag down on the ground, he sat in the swing outside of the school yard. Groups of children were huddled together, several talking excitedly amongst themselves. Everyone was buzzing about the special activities planned for that evening.

Naruto rocked the swing slightly, his grin finally fading away now that no one was paying attention to him. Today was Father's Day at his school where everyone's father came to watch what they had learned. It was a special day for the very young students and happened twice in their school years. Last year everyone's father had come but Naruto didn't have a father. Choji's mother had come since his father was on a mission, but Naruto didn't even have a mother to substitute either.

The bell rang for the children to come to class and Naruto dragged his feet slightly. He considered feigning sick, but then decided against it. He could make this a great day! He just had to grin, which he did, and he just had to keep putting one foot in front of another and that would lead him to becoming the Hokage! Keeping up his mantra, Naruto walked into the classroom and sat down in his usual seat. He could get through this day. He would get through this day. It was like any other! Naruto put up his grin, but inside he was having a hard time convincing himself that it was okay.

The day dragged on and as the dismissal time drew nearer, the children became rowdy. Naruto did his best to make as much noise as possible, but the louder that his classmates became, the more the outcast withdrew. He barely registered the teachers constant reminding to be quiet and he began to stare at the clock. It was moving too slowly for the impatient blonde. Although, he wasn't going to be leaving until later that night even though no one was coming for him.

Finally the ending bell rang and students hurriedly began packing up, almost everyone talking all at once. Naruto packed slowly. If he was the last one out, he wouldn't have to see all the fathers waiting for their children. Naruto followed closely behind Sasuke and Shino, and exited the building. He took in all of the children and tried to put on his silly grin, but his mouth wouldn't work. He tried to say something to get attention, but his voice didn't work either. Naruto looked at all of the people in front of him and then he turned away and walked over to the swings, sitting down with his bag by his feet. Rocking the swing back and forth, he heard the rope make noises with his shifting weight as he tried to ignore the people gathered outside the school. Some of the professors were coming out to get everything going for the special day. The students were going to showcase how well they were doing from where they were the previous year when they had their first Father's Day.

He watched his feet as they dragged in the worn out grass under the swing. He would have to soon join the other children in the task of showing off what they had learned. Then there would be a group supper and afterwards some special planned activity. Last year, he had tried his best to be the best and no one had even looked at him. He wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't. He heard steps coming and he scuffed his sandal. He didn't want to go.

"Naruto."

It was Iruka-sensei. Naruto rocked the swing slowly and looked down at his dusty sandal. He didn't look over but he knew Iruka was leaning against the tree trunk watching him.

The nineteen-year-old Chunin waited for Naruto to answer, but when the child didn't, he stated, "They've started Father's Day."

Naruto still didn't answer. His movements became slower and his eyes didn't seem to focus on anything.

Iruka watched him and then said, "Do you want to show me what you've learned?"

Naruto stopped and then looked up at Iruka. "You'll come with me?"

"Yes," Iruka answered and then held out a hand. "Come on, it's almost time for your group to go."

Naruto grinned broadly and jumped off the swing, taking Iruka's hand. He happily pulled his teacher over to the group and then joined Kiba and Hinata for their demonstration of what they had learned over the past year. Some people looked over at Iruka after Naruto left him. Iruka ignored them. Many of those old enough to remember the Kyuubi shunned Naruto, creating a child who would do outlandish things just to get people's attention. They viewed the boy as a troublemaker and a danger.

"Why did you do that?" one of the fathers asked in a low tone.

Iruka remained silent for a moment and then he looked over at the father. He hesitated as though resisting saying something and then he changed his mind. "Why didn't you?"

The afternoon wore on as the children showed off their talents and demonstrated what they had been practicing all year. Some children were very good at some tasks and others simply couldn't perform others. No one was gifted completely in everything and no one was incompetent at everything either. The sun began to set and the teachers called for everyone to come inside to the cafeteria where supper was ready.

Iruka and Naruto entered the cafeteria. Naruto pulled him over to two empty seats. "Let's sit here, Iruka-sensei!" He grinned.

"Save the seat for me, I have some things to do." Iruka smiled. "I'm one of the teachers, and we have some things to do before we get to eat."

Naruto's grin faded but he nodded. "Okay."

"Don't worry," Iruka said, ruffling Naruto's hair. "I'll be done with it soon."

Naruto sat down in his seat as the school's cooks began placing food on the tables. The teachers all gathered up by the front of the cafeteria as Ebisu-sensei called for attention. "Welcome to Father's Day." He pushed his sunglasses up his nose as he spoke. "It's good to see returning faces and new ones as well. Today marks the beginning of some children's ninja training and other children's beginning of testing to see if they can continue with training. After today the testing for the first-year students will be much harder and the training for the second-year students will be even harder than that." He cleared his throat and continued with a rather elongated speech. Then the teachers took turns talking about their students and how well they all were doing.

Naruto kicked his feet under the table. He was bored. Everything was taking too long and he was hungry too. He resisted the urge to pick up his chopsticks and play with them. Iruka wouldn't like it if Naruto started playing with his chopsticks in the middle of the other teacher's speech, and Iruka was being Naruto's father for a day. It was very hard and he really wanted to start playing with his chopsticks, but before he could grab them, Iruka started to speak. Naruto instantly pulled his hand away.

"As you know I'm Umino Iruka, and I'm the teacher for the second-years. Since you last saw them perform at last year's Father's Day, everyone has shown improvement and grown remarkably. You should all be proud of your children. They have all passed the necessary tests to start their training classes." He paused and looked out at the group in front of him. He saw Naruto watching his chopsticks intently. Iruka hoped the boy could sit still for only a few moments longer. "That said, I'll let Ebisu-sensei finish before we eat."

Iruka stepped back as Ebisu stepped forward with his long closing remarks.

Finally, the teacher's speeches ended and they joined the crowd who had started helping themselves to various dishes. Naruto looked around the table for ramen, but there wasn't any. He reached out and started helping himself to pot stickers instead as Iruka walked over. "Thanks for saving my seat."

Naruto looked up and grinned. He finished loading his plate with other main dishes and forewent the vegetable ones. "I didn't play with my chopsticks!" He announced through a mouthful of pork.

"I saw." Iruka smiled. "I'm proud."

Naruto gave a small and proud laugh before he began to earnestly eat his food.

After supper, the teachers stood up in front of the group and gave closing remarks. They were longer than the speeches they gave at the beginning of supper. Naruto wished that his chopsticks hadn't been taken away with his plate. He stopped listening after a while and began playing with his sandal when he finally heard. "…and that concludes Father's Day. Congratulations to the second-years and we hope to see such vast improvement from the first-years next year."

Naruto stood up and cheered. The room grew rather quiet and then he sat back down, hearing a few mutters going around the room. He looked at Iruka's reaction and then sighed. He couldn't help it, he was _bored_ and Ebisu was easy to stop listening to after a while.

A bit later, people were leaving, but Naruto stayed in his seat. The teachers were cleaning up and he wasn't sure if he should go just yet. Getting off his chair, he walked over to Iruka who was closing a rather full trash bag. Naruto watched him a moment and wasn't sure what to say.

"You can go home whenever you want, Naruto," Iruka told him as he tied the top of the bag into a knot. "Father's Day ended an hour ago."

Naruto nodded and looked up at his teacher. "Bye, Iruka-sensei."

"Bye." Iruka watched Naruto walk away and then he said, "Nice work this year, Naruto."

Naruto turned around and grinned, giving Iruka a thumbs up sign.

Iruka returned the same grin and sign then watched as Naruto happily dashed off to his home.

**The End**


End file.
